Sansa at College- An AU story Chapter 1
by Budgiebabe
Summary: Sansa starts a new life at Colombia University. She is living with her best friend Margaery Tyrell. Eventual Petyr/Sansa pairing. Some violence, language, and drug use. Later chapters contain sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark was excited to be starting Columbia University. She loved coming to New York on summer breaks to visit friends, and was happy to be making it her home.

Sansa grew up in Boston. Ned Stark, her father, was from the Northeast. His family ran a security company. It was not a run- of- the- mill mall cop service but instead a high-tech agency that protected the assets of America's elite.

Cat Tully was her unpredictable mother. Raised in Southern California, she had initially met Brandon Stark as an undergrad at Yale. Brandon however had died when the US invaded Grenada and for a while, Cat died too. Ned, his younger brother, had kept in touch with her, and slowly their love grew. Two years later they were married, and though Cat hated the cold she agreed to Boston. She told herself that it was because Boston was Ned's home, but a small part of her agreed because it had also been Brandon's.

Sometimes Sansa couldn't keep up with all her siblings; there were too many. Arya was the only other Stark girl. She was younger than Sansa and wild. She had been expelled from 3 schools. At one of them she barely escaped jail time when a sword was found in her locker. Rob, the eldest Stark, was away at West Point. He had been a top cadet and when he graduated they offered him a position teaching tactical movements. Bran and Rickon, her baby brothers, were still at home. She already missed Bran. A few summers ago, Jamie Lannister had knocked him off a horse just for fun. Both of Bran's legs broke. That would have been enough, but he also developed a compression on his spinal column and it limited his mobility. During his time in the hospital, Sansa would read to him and they became close.

That left Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. Jon was her… brother from another mother. She was never allowed to ask questions about him. In fact, she had seen Cat slap Arya before when she pushed the issue. All she knew was that her father had fooled around and there was Jon. Currently he was at Notre Dame prepping to take his vows. Theon's father had worked for Ned. He was injured in one of the company's co-op missions and was no longer able to care for the boy. Ned felt that he was partially responsible, and took the boy in. Sansa remembered he was at West Point with Rob, but in an administrative role.

So that was the Stark-Snow-Greyjoy household. Sansa loved them all, but was finally ready to get away. To become someone on her own and not be defined by her family.

She chose Colombia because of her best friend Margaery Tyrell. Margarey was a year older than Sansa. She had been visiting her grandmother in Boston when Bran had his accident. She was familiar with the family and felt sympathy for them so she went to the hospital to offer comfort. That is when she met Sansa. They were opposites. Sansa was unsure of herself and reserved. Margarey exuded self-confidence and held the attention of everyone in a room. They balanced each other out and were thick as thieves.

The Tyrell's ran an import/export business. They had several properties around the city and were allowing Margarey and Sansa to use one of their condos while in school.

"Margaery, this place is beautiful," Sansa said as she entered their new home. "You know exactly what I like."

The condo had been specially decorated for the girls. Mace Tyrell had chosen a space in the Upper East Side and spared no expense for his darling daughter. Yes it could have been closer to school, but the area was safe and vibrant. Plus Mace had provided them with a car service so transportation was not an issue.

Sansa had once remarked that she enjoyed space with a lot of natural light. Well, she had that now. The whole east side of the unit was ceiling to floor glass panels that faced the East River. The floors were Brazilian hardwood covered in some areas with luxurious white shag carpet piled ankle deep. Everything was new, modern and colored in shades of blue, green, black, and white.

"Look, my dad left a note," remarked Margarey

_Girls, don't forget to check out the roof. I'll be by tomorrow to dine after your classes are finished. Best of Luck… Mace _

"The roof", both girls exclaimed while turning to find the stairwell.

As they reached the top, giggling and out of breath, they saw their surprise. The roof had grass, some table and chairs, and a hot tub. Mischievously, they grinned at one another.

"Well, Daddy's trying to get me in trouble already," Margarey said as she reached in to test the water. Splashing Sansa's shirt she continued, "Will it bother you if I use this with Joffery?"

"Of course not," Sansa returned.

Joffery Baratheon was the son of Wall Street Tycoon and soon to be US President Robert Baratheon. The Baratheon's and Starks went way back. Ned and Robert had been fraternity brothers at Harvard. Robert had fallen for Ned's sister, but it didn't work out. She rejected him and he fell for the first pretty piece of tail that trolled his way, Cersei Lannister. Their spawn was Joffery.

"I hate that little shit," she said secretly under her breath.

Sansa had first met him at a Back-Bay party in high school. Initially, she thought the world of him. He was good looking, athletic, and romantic. He would send flowers to her house, mail her gift cards to her favorite places to eat, and write her love notes.

_Gods girl, you are so hot. I can't wait to see you again and pull that red hair of yours. You're my girl._

In hindsight, Sansa realized they were not love notes but the ramblings of a honey teenage male.

Things were perfect, in Sansa's mind, until that party in the Hamptons. Margarey had invited her down to Long Island. The Fray's were having a party and it seemed like fun. Most of the time Walter Fray kept his daughters locked up. He was involved in organized crime and was afraid that the girls would become a target. He had pissed off a lot of people. When he had a party he hired the Stark's for extra security and the girls were able to cut loose; and did they ever. Cassie Fray could work a pole like nobody's business. Jillian Frey could snort line after line of coke and still discuss the differences between a Glock and a Kalashnikov. They reminded her a lot of Arya, but she wished better for her little sister.

"I need to show you something," Joffery began. "Come."

He took Sansa's hand and led her to a vacant living room in the back of the complex.

"Look what I took from old man Frey's office."

Joffery was standing there with a pistol.

Horrified, Sansa demanded he put it away.

"What's the matter baby? You've been around weapons your whole life. Do I scare you?"

"No Joff, it's just that you've taken a lot of drugs tonight and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Trust me Sansa," he said with a bit of bite in this voice, "if I hurt someone tonight it will be you. Take off your clothes."

Stunned, she stood motionless.

Joffery then held up the gun lifting it to Sansa's eyes and repeated, "Take off your clothes."

In fear of her life, she began to slide down the spaghetti strap that was holding her top in place.

"What the hell are you doing," boomed a voice behind her.

"Go away Hound, this doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't," the man cried back. "Your father is about to start a campaign for President, and you're here trying to, well, I'm not sure what you were planning, but it looks fucked."

"He's not President yet, and I don't need a detail," Joffery spat back. He was still holding Sansa in his sights.

"Main Gate, this is Hound," the man spoke into a microphone on his wrist, "I've found KittyKitty 3 and I'm ready to roll out."

In an instant, faster than Sansa could see, the Hound had unarmed Joffery and was dragging him out of the room.

"Fuck you Sansa," she heard Joffery scream, "I don't need you. I'll find someone else to play with."

And like that he was gone; at least from her sphere. She did have to admit that she was shocked when Margarey took up with him, but she explained it had something to do with their parent's business.

"Be careful Marg, he's crazy," she warned.

"Don't worry about me dear. I know exactly what I'm doing."

That night, Sansa went to bed happy. She was in her own place, with her best friend. Classes were starting in the morning, and she would meet so many new people. As she drifted off to sleep she thought, "I hope people like me, and I hope I find love."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm really here, "Sansa reflected as she walked past Low Library. "Everything looks so majestic."

"Hurry Sansa," Margaery beckoned. "You don't want to be late for Professor Varys's class. He may not let you in!"

Looking at her cellphone Sansa realized she had 8 minutes to get to the International Affairs Building. "I'll see you later," she bellowed back to her roomie and took off.

Arriving just as his teaching assistant was closing the door; Sansa took the first available seat, in the second row. She was panting because of her hurried pace and felt people staring at her.

"Good morning children," the bald man in the front of the room began, "I am Professor Varys. I am not from here, but Greece. English is not my native language, it's my 9th language. My point is, you do not have to be an American to understand the nuances and subtleties of its political system and that is what I am here to teach you. Welcome to US Politics, a survey course. I understand that many of you in here are not political science majors, but rest assured, you will glean much useful information from my class. Let's begin."

"Damn it Dad," Sansa thought, "You made me take this course, you said it would be good for me. Now I'm stuck with this creepy little man for the next 16 weeks. Thanks."

The next hour was awkward. Professor Varys was discussing how the affluent families in American served the same purpose as royalty abroad.

"Here are some family names that everyone should be familiar with; Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell, Frey, and Stark." He looked directly at Sansa. She froze.

"All of these families are America's ruling elite and they are all interconnected. They assist one another even as they vie for more power."

Blushing, Sansa kept her eyes on the wall clock. She could feel the leers coming at her from all sides.

"What is his problem?" she thought.

Finally, he dismissed the class and Sansa left the room without acknowledging anyone.

Relief washed over her when she made it to street level. The crisp air of the day took some of the sting from her cheeks.

"I hope every class doesn't go like that. Thank God it's only 2 days a week."

Next, Sansa had economics. She looked over her schedule and saw it was in the same building. She headed back in, with her head down, and walked straight to her classroom. This time, she was able to choose a seat towards the back.

Ten minutes later a man entered and began writing on the whiteboard.

_Petyr Baelish, Commander of Economic, Lord of Numbers_

He then took a seat at his desk and propped up his feet. He had dark hair with a bit of grey showing; it did not age him. His facial hair was neatly clipped into a moustache and goatee. Sansa could not tell what color his eyes were from her seat, but she could tell they were glowing. She was unsure how tall he was, but he was swarthy. She had heard that word before but had never really understood its meaning until she saw him. He exuded it.

His clothes were mostly black; motorcycle jacket, jeans, boots. His grey-fitted T-shirt clung to his muscular frame. He had on some jewelry, which Sansa typically thought looked silly on a man, but it suited him perfectly. In his ear, he had a single silver hoop from which dangled a tiny black bird.

"Jesus," Sansa thought to herself, "he's a Professor?"

"Roz," he called to someone unseen, "bring me my materials please."

A red-headed woman appeared from a doorway next to the board. She had his textbook, and papers.

"Thank You," he said as she bent low placing the objects on his desk. Sansa could have sworn she saw him look down the young woman's top, but she was far back so perhaps she saw nothing.

"This is Economics 101, Basic Concepts of Macroeconomics. I am Professor Baelish. I received my undergrad in Economics from the University of Nevada Las Vegas. I then studied at Northwestern. I am a Fulbright Scholar, a Rhodes Scholar, and have received the Neemers Prize for my contributions regarding Post-Soviet economies. This is my TA Roz. She will be assisting with this class, and most questions should be directed to her. She is a very capable educator."

This was going to be a very hard class. Professor Baelish seemed impersonal. He lectured, and wrote notes, but he didn't have much interaction with the students. Sansa kept up well with the information, but by the end of the session her head hurt.

"Thank you for your attention everyone, you may go," he concluded. "Miss Stark, may I have a word please?"

Concern washed over her face. She had done everything she was supposed to do in class; pay attention, take notes, don't fall asleep. "What could he want?"

"Sansa," he shook her hand, "I wanted to introduce myself personally. I grew up with your mother and aunt in California. We went to the same high school. I understand you're new to New York, so if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. Ok?"

His eyes were grey-green and Sansa noticed them scanning her whole body as he waited for her response.

"Yes, Professor Baelish, I will."

"Good girl, now off you go, Roz and I have appointments."

Sansa nodded as he dismissed her, and left.

Physical Education was her last class of the day. She thought it was ridiculous that Colombia still required this course for first year students, but there she was wearing her tennis shoes, shorts and a white athletic shirt.

"Property of Colombia," it said on the front. On the back there was a box to write your last name in. Sansa wrote Stark in the space with her Sharpie and headed to the field. A dark-haired girl, Myranda Royce, pointed and laughed.

"Shit, haven't I had enough today," Sansa was tired and just wanted a nap.

They had to run laps. Myrnada was running too close to Sansa. She was worried she would fall. She didn't and was okay, but the other girl made her feel uneasy.

"Home sweet home," Sansa called out an hour later entering her abode.

"Sans, is that you?" rang out Margaery.

"Of course silly. What time is your dad taking us to dinner?"

"He's not taking us out, sorry. He's bringing food here; Italian. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect. I'm going to take a shower, and I want to call my mom tonight."

When Mace arrived at the condo, Sansa was wearing black yoga pants and a Red Sox tank top. She was relaxed and happy.

"I really appreciate the food Mr. Tyrell. Actually, I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Don't think twice about it kid. Our families stick together. Your parents would do the same."

His comments made her think about Professor Varys's comments earlier in the day. She knew he had meant them in a negative way, but Sansa only saw the bond as a positive. To her, it was nice to look out for one another.

Margaery and Mace went to the roof to check on the hot tub and talk. Sansa rang Cat.

"Stark Residence," the Butler answered.

"Hi Coleman, can I talk to my mom please?" she inquired.

"Of course Sansa, she has been awaiting your call. Hold please while I transfer you."

"Thanks."

"Sansa tell me all about your first day," Cat prodded.

"Well, it was great; most of it anyway," Sansa sounded down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my Political Science Professor, Varys," she began," he spent most of the class picking on our family and friends. I have no idea why?"

"Well dear, there are some that are jealous of the success of others. We kept you shielded from most of that when you were under our roof, but now you're going to have to develop a thicker skin."

She has been expecting a kinder answer from her mom, but continued.

"Economics was better. Professor Baelish seems like a very smart man."

"Petyr Baelish," Cat inquired her voice screechy.

"Yes, he said he knew you and Aunt Lysa."

"Wow, I haven't thought about Petyr Baelish in years," reflected her mother. Cat was quite for a moment.

"When I was a child," she began, "Petyr lived in the same town. He didn't have any money, but he had good grades so he was offered a scholarship to our school. Your Aunt was crazy for him, but he didn't feel the same way. God, he used to follow me around. Anyway, when it was time to go to college I went to Yale and Lysa went to Smith. Petyr however, wasn't given the same opportunity and wound up at UNLV."

Sansa was hanging on every word.

"He worked as a blackjack dealer while he put himself through school. He got into some trouble with Racketeering, I think, and was almost expelled. I've always thought that he picked up some rather bad habits living in that place."

"Why didn't I know this?" Sansa thought, baffled.

"Through the years, he had convinced himself that he loved me. After I graduated, Brandon and I took a trip to Vegas to celebrate and ran into him again. Both Brandon and Petyr had been drinking, words were said, and when Petyr tried to take my hand, Brandon stabbed him."

Sansa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, afraid the interruption would cause her mother to clam up.

"We fled the city, and Brandon entered the service. That was the last trip we ever took together. "

Both women sat in silence.

Finally Cat warned, "Don't be fooled by him Sansa, he's a dangerous man."

"He's my Professor Mother. He would get fired if he messed with me."

"He has his ways darling, be careful."

The rest of the conversation was about nothing. Where to eat in New York, sights to see, nice paths to run. They exchanged terms of endearments, and Sansa promised to call over the weekend.

Sansa went downstairs to watch TV. The New York stations were different that the ones in Boston and she became frustrated.

"I guess I'll just go to bed. Tomorrow is Algebra and Earth Science; fun, fun," musing to herself.

Treading the hallway to her room she kept thinking about her phone conversation.

"Mother is being dramatic. How could she know anything about a man she hasn't seen in 20 years?"

She pulled back the covers on her bed and lay down; her last thought of the day was:

"Petyr Baelish; professor, criminal, and hottie."


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to find Margaery in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning Sans, Daddy sent me a text asking us to stay out of the condo tonight between 7pm and 11pm. Apparently, the Ukrainians are in town for business and he wants to entertain them here. That's what I get for making this place so nice for you," she giggled.

"That's fine, but what will we do?"

"Daddy said that if I come by the offices he will give us money for a nice dinner. Doesn't that sound fun? We can get fixed up and go out. We haven't done that since we moved in."

Margaery was excited. She hugged Sansa and planted a kiss on her cheek. The girls then got dressed for school.

Eight weeks into the semester and things were going well. Sansa had just completed mid-terms and had received 3 A's and 2 B's. It wasn't the 4.0 she wanted, but she still had time to improve.

Political Science class was still a problem. She had a routine now; walk in, take a seat, and ignore everyone. Professor Varys didn't pick on her as much after he realized she wasn't going to drop his course. Sometimes, though, he would still mention "the families" and look at her.

After class one day, Sansa felt someone grab her arm. It was a very large blonde girl that Sansa had seen in class, but did not know by name.

"I'm glad you didn't let Varys run you off. I think you make him uncomfortable," she said.

"Him uncomfortable, I'm the one that wants to hide under the desk," Sansa responded laughing slightly.

"I'm Brianne Tarth," the large girl introduced herself.

"Tarth," Sansa pondered," doesn't your family run a jewelry store Uptown? My Father took me there when I turned 16 and let me pick out a necklace."

"Yes, that's us," Brianne smiled.

Once Sansa really looked at Brianne she saw that she was pretty; being so tall had provided her with an air of confidence. Sansa remembered hearing some guys make fun of Brianne once, and she had told them exactly were to go. She didn't take shit from anybody.

"With some make-up and heels to show off those legs, Brianne would be a total babe," Sansa reflected.

"It was nice to meet you Sansa." Brianne patted her on the shoulder before walking off.

Sansa had chosen to keep her seat in the back of Professor Baelish's class. From there she could observe him, without being so obvious. Today, he was looking spectacularly vibrant. As summer had turned to fall he had traded in his t-shirts for V-neck sweaters, still fitted. He also made changes with the little birds he would wear. Sometimes he wore one in his earring, like he did the first day of class. Others times he would vary and place one on a chain, cuff, or a stick pin on his jacket.

"He must have a dozen black birds," Sansa mused.

"Class I have an announcement to make," Professor Baelish stated gaining the attention of the room. "I have become aware of a situation that requires my immediate attention. I will not be able to instruct you today."

Sansa slumped slightly in her chair.

"We were to cover the test review, and begin the next chapter. Roz will take over in my absence. Class will not last the whole period and I have given her permission to conduct a study group if students are interested."

Glancing at Sansa's seat he added, "I will see you soon," and left.

Roz tore through the required information in under an hour. "Class, if you made an 85% or lower on your mid-term Professor Baelish recommends you stay for my study session to ask questions. Otherwise you will encounter problems as these concepts become more complex. You are dismissed." All but 5 students left. More should have stayed but didn't.

Sansa had scored an 89% but because it was just under the A she had hoped for she decided to stay. Roz had these leftovers gather at the front of class so she could focus her attention better.

"Okay, who's first?" she waited.

A stout black-haired boy raised his hand. "Why do they call the Professor, Littlefinger?"

Roz's eyebrows shot up in an instant. "You better be glad he didn't hear you say that," she spit.

Another boy replied, "It's because he's got a little dick. Why else would you call someone Littlefinger?"

His TA stood up and walked directly to the two, "If you must know, it has nothing to do with his size. It's about his talent," her voice growled.

The youths looked confused, but Sansa was curious.

"Now I've never experienced this myself, but his last TA told me that," Roz looked around to make sure no one else was listening, "they call him Littlefinger because he can give a woman the most exquisite pleasure by only using his little finger." She finished by holding up her pinkie.

Sansa's mouth went dry.

"Whatever dude," the stout boy spoke, "there is no way that old man can hit it like that," he high-fived his friend and dismissed Roz's explanation as pure fantasy.

"I have to go," Sansa blurted out.

"Are you okay Miss Stark?"

"I don't need to be here. I...I understand things, I… I'm fine, "she stammered.

Grabbing her things, Sansa made a mad dash from the building. Upon hitting street level she began to walk; up streets, down streets, across grass, around corners. She just kept walking.

"I don't understand why Roz said those things," she thought, "it was completely out of line and she should be reported." Sansa knew she would not report her, but she was upset.

_Come home, we need to change for dinner. M_

When she retrieved the text she looked at the time. It was 5:30pm. "Crap, I missed my P.E. class."

Margaery was on her as soon as she entered the door.

"I've laid out a dress for you, and earrings," she bubbled.

Sansa joked back, "What color am I wearing tonight?"

"Blue, we're both wearing blue. I am Navy and you are Sky. Ah, those could be our fake names, you know like strippers."

"No fake names Margaery. Tonight is just dinner. We'll party over Thanksgiving Break."

Margaery looked disappointed, but agreed.

The dress was perfect. The sky blue complimented her red-hair, the dropped back showed off her shapely form, and the thin gold ring holding everything up highlighted her collarbones. Margarey's strapless, flowing Navy was equally lovely.

Dinner was going well until Sansa spotted Myranda Royce coming towards her.

"You missed class today."

"Something came up." Sansa was terse.

"That's a shame. He gave extra credit points today if you were able to shave time off of your Personal Record."

"Who are you here with?" Margarey butted in.

"No one. My dad delivers their alcohol and sometimes I come here for drinks."

"Well, have fun with no one. We're going to finish our dinner."

Because of her tone, Sansa was surprised when Margaery didn't finish the sentence with, "bitch," but was glad she didn't.

"She does not like you," Margaery observed.

"I know. She's in my class and is so mean. Every single time she sees me she tries to intimidate me."

"She used to hit on Loras."

"What?"

"She told him that after a week with her he would forget all about Renly, and he told her that unless she grew a dick to stick up his ass that wasn't going to happen."

Both girls laughed.

It was 11:15pm when they arrived back home. Past the time Mace had requested.

"I have research to do in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Night, night, Sansa."

Still keyed up from the events of the day she did not want to sleep.

"The beautiful view always calms me down, "she thought and climbed the stairs to the roof.

She was completely unprepared for what awaited her. Professor Baelish was in the hot tub, her hot tub.

"Professor," her voice was high, "what are you doing here?"

"Miss Stark, I'm so sorry. Mace said that we could hang out for a bit after business concluded, and I guess I lost track of time. It's so beautiful up here."

"You were with Mace and the Ukrainians?"

"Yes," he smiled," I help Mace with the European markets from time to time. In fact, he has me to thank for the Ukrainians. I brought them together." He smirked pleased with himself.

"Is that why you missed class today?"

"Yes, you're very perceptive, Miss Stark," now she was pleased.

"Well, since you and Margaery are home, I should go."

Her chest tightened.

Professor Baelish lifted himself to the edge of the hot tub and stood up. He was naked.

Sansa's mouth dropped open. She couldn't move except for her eyes.

First, she took note of his chest hair. It was mostly grey and the water had made it springy. He wore a long silver chain that hung down hitting him between his nipples; it suspended one of his black birds. She sharply inhaled when she spotted the scar her Uncle Brandon had given him. Placed in the area of his Diaphragm it was about 2 inches long and pink. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but refrained.

Naturally, he eyes drifted lower. His oblique muscles made that nice V shape all the swimmers seemed to have. "God, I love that," her mind said.

Lower still was his…"OH MY GOD," her mind now screaming.

Littlefinger, he was not, nor was he Giantfinger; instead Sansa guessed him to be Average-but-Thickfinger.

She had been leering, and he noticed.

"Miss Stark," he broke the silence, "I am your Professor, and this is inappropriate."

Miffed she screamed, "You were the one that got out naked!"

"I assumed you would turn around dear."

Sansa was mortified. Turning on her heel she slammed herself into the nearest deck chair. She could hear him drying off behind her. Crying was all she wanted to do right now.

Once dressed, he approached and sat next to her.

"Listen please," he plead, "It's my entire fault Sansa."

She looked him dead in the eye. It was the first time he had used her real name.

"You are such a clever girl in class; so bright and interesting." He took her hands in his." I forget that you're still so young."

"I'm 18 years old, I'm not a child."

"Yes, but you lack certain… experience."

"He means sex," her mind interjecting again. She blushed everywhere.

"I'm sorry." The Professor was completely sincere.

Tension hung in the air. Sansa was acutely aware he was playing with her fingers; the energy between them was electric. Suddenly, he rose from his chair. He had walked half-way to the staircase when he slung himself back around.

"Sweet dreams Miss Stark," he whispered and left.

Not being able to control herself a moment longer, Sansa began to sob. Her frustration was evident.

"That was hands down the hottest moment of my life, and it wasn't even supposed to happen!"

Nothing she had ever done with Joffrey; the kissing, and the finger fucking had equaled this. This one beautiful moment gazing upon Professor Baelish had moved her in ways she could not fully explain.

Still in the deck chair she caught herself moving her hands up and down her body, thinking of his body. He was a man, not a boy. Bringing the same fingers he had touched up to her mouth, she slowly rolled them on her tongue. With her other hand she cupped her breast. She began rolling her hips against the chair.

"Sansa, are you okay?" Margaery was right behind her.

"Wh..," Sansa fell out of the chair.

"I was going to the kitchen for some water and I heard you crying," she was very concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine," she said getting to her feet," I just get homesick," she lied.

"Well come back downstairs. We can bake cookies and make White Russians. Ok?"

"I need to shower first."

"Ok, just come get me when you're ready," she patted Sansa's arm.

Warm water was not what Sansa needed. "Cold, very cold," she spoke to the mirror. She wanted to touch herself again, but fearing another interruption she held off.

"Maybe, I'll dream of him if I deny myself now," still wondering she continued, "Tonight I may have started something I can't stop."

Baking was fun, but she didn't drink. Margaery ate more of the raw cookie dough than the finished cookies and Sansa enjoyed the chocolate chips.

For the second time since moving to her new home, Sansa fell asleep thinking of Professor Baelish.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving Break proved a welcome respite from the cold and confusion of New York. Three weeks had passed since "the hot tub incident" and Sansa still saw the details of the Professor's body when she closed her eyes. Class had been easy to get through because he now acted as if she didn't exist.

Renly Baratheon had invited Loras, Margaery and Sansa to their desert home outside Phoenix.

"Sunshine," Sansa spoke as they left the airport in the Baratheon Bentley.

"Yes, it will be nice not to wear 3 layers of clothes all the time," Margaery chimed in.

"Or no clothes at all," Loras mischievously grinned at Renly.

"Stop it Loras," Margaery scoffed, hitting him," you know Sansa gets embarrassed when you talk like that."

"Sorry Sans, I didn't mean anything,"

"I know it's okay."

The day was spent swimming and drinking and was supplemented by more swimming and drinking. After several hours Sansa felt water-logged.

"Let's go out," demanded Renly," I want to listen to music and dance." He swept Loras up in his arms and spun him around a few times knocking over a glass. Everyone was in good spirits.

Margaery and Sansa changed into sundresses. Renly was sporting a red Polo shirt with blue trousers. Loras came downstairs donning a blue seersucker suit and pink shirt. He was always craving attention. Renly just shook his head; he was used to it by now.

Sansa wasn't paying attention to where they were going and didn't know the name of the restaurant. It was a nice place, simple, with a patio and piano.

The group was talking and laughing. Each had gotten hungry so they shared appetizers along with their drinks. About an hour into the evening the boys chose to move to a livelier local and left the girls on their own. Sansa felt calm for the first time in weeks.

"I really needed this Marg. I didn't realize how wound tight I was getting in New York. Don't get me wrong most of the time I love it, but sometimes I feel really uneasy."

"You're parents always had you pinned up in Boston sweetie. Now, you're out with the rest of us and I'm sure it can get overwhelming."

Just then, the piano player began playing the most beautiful song Sansa had ever heard. It was haunting.

"Do you know this?" Sansa pointed to the piano.

"Let's see," Margaery paused listening, "yes, it Nightswimming by R.E.M. Loras has it on his Ipod."

Sitting back in her chair Sansa commented, "It's so elegant; just his voice and the piano."

_Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, I'm not sure all these people understand, It's not like years ago, The fear of getting caught, Of recklessness and water, They cannot see me naked, These things they go away, Replaced by everyday_

In her mind's eye she could see him, her Professor, standing in front of her on the roof, wet and exposed.

_Nightswimming, remembering that night, September's coming soon, I'm pining for the moon, And what if there were two, Side by side in orbit, Around the fairest sun?_

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sansa, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head.

"Stop hiding from me Sansa, I know something's going on."

Through her runny mascara she screeched, "its Professor Baelish. I want him so badly."

"Oh shit," Margaery responded and pulled her friend close.

Quickly Margarey closed their tab and got the car. The whole way home she listened to Sansa recount the encounter on the roof.

"I really wish you would have confided in me sooner," she handed Sansa a Kleenex.

"I was afraid of what you would say. I didn't want you to judge me."

"I will never judge you, I love you, you know that. Just let me say this. I've known Petyr since I was small. People don't understand him. They like to say he's a bad man, but I've never seen that. He's only ever been kind to me."

"Well now, he's ignoring me so…" Sansa drifted off.

"He has to silly, you're in his class. I bet if your encounter would have happened say, this coming summer, it would have had a very different ending."

"Well we'll never know because I completely blew it."

"Lighten up Sansa, after all tomorrow is another day," Margaery attempted in her best Scarlett O'Hara accent.

Levity was coming back to Sansa by the time they arrived back at Renly's. All that drinking gave her a slight headache and she just wanted to lie down.

"Surprise Bitches," is what she heard upon entering the foyer.

"Joffrey," squealed Margaery racing over to envelop him in a kiss.

"For fuck's sake," was Sansa's reaction. "I'm going to bed."

"Now wait, wait, wait, beautiful Sansa, innocent Sansa, firey Sansa," he piddled through," I was thinking since I came all this way and you girls are already close we could um…"

"NO!" she shouted and stormed upstairs.

Even though the night had concluded with Joffrey, she felt better. Finally being able to confess her feelings to someone lifted the weight she had been carrying around. She had always known that her Professor was good, and Margaery confirmed that. Sleep came easy to her that night, and she dreamed of tiny birds.

If only the rest of her vacation had gone as well as the first day. Joffrey was annoying, constantly trying to get her into a threesome.

"You know I would never do that to you," assured Margaery.

When the plane landed in New York Sansa wanted to kiss the ground. "Thank God that's over."

Only two weeks remained until the end of the semester. If she buckled down during finals, that 4.0 would be within her grasp. Besides class sessions, and dinner she closeted herself in the condo.

"You're such a good influence on me," her roomie began," last year at this time my grades were shit and now, I'm actually going to get B's."

Although Sansa would not have bragged about a B, they were good enough for Margaery and put her in a good mood.

The Algebra, Earth Science, and physical education finals were a snap. Professor Varys's proved changeling but she handled it with confidence and received a 96%.

Roz was standing in the doorway handing out test packets when Sansa arrived at the room. Sansa couldn't find Professor Baelish.

"He won't be here today Miss Stark," Roz had noticed. "He did however leave you a note. I'll give it to you when you've finished your exam."

"Give it to me now," her mind screamed but she took her seat without saying a word.

"Nailed it," Sansa celebrated an hour later upon finishing her test. She handed Roz the papers, and was handed back a stock paper card.

_Sansa, I will miss seeing you in my class. I have gone to Bratislava on business but would like to see you upon my return. Until then, Petyr_

"I'm going to throw up, I'm going to throw up," she reacted.

Attempting to calm down she found the nearest water fountain and drank deeply. That helped, blood was returning to her head. She stood staring at the note, and kept stroking his name with her finger.

"Petyr he wrote Petyr." Sansa rushed home to show Margaery.

"What do you think it means?" she pressed.

"It means that your dark Professor has the hots for you," laughing she added, "when will he be back?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. I'll be going crazy until I hear from him."

Four days later she received a package. In it was another note.

_Sansa, I have been delayed. I will not be back until the Lannister's Day after Christmas Party. It would please me greatly to meet you there. Warm regards, Petyr_

Enclosed she found one of his black birds. This one was a detachable charm; black enamel with a yellow topaz for an eye. Bounding down the hallway, she sped toward her jewelry box and found a sterling silver bracelet to attach it to. For the rest of the afternoon it received the majority of her attention.

Calling the Lannister's party an after Christmas party was not entirely accurate. It was always a full costume party and felt more like Halloween. Years ago, Tywin started it as a joke, but it took off, and now the families loved it. Varys even mentioned it in a lecture citing how it was a mockery of America's Christian values. Now Sansa didn't know about all that, she just knew it was great fun.

"An angel, how predictable Sansa," Margaery disapproved.

Well, Sansa didn't exactly think her cheetah costume was all that original either but didn't comment.

Not knowing when he would arrive, Sansa wanted to get there early.

"No one will be there yet. You know that only the old people get there before 11pm."

Sansa bit back, "Please Margaery, I've already waited so long."

The hall was hung in black crape. There were lights whirling all around. Dry ice drifted along the floor. The dance floor had been strung with multi-colored beads and was surrounded by mirrors. Another room had been portioned off for the food and drinks. Inside it hung giant masks and feathers.

"Perfect," Sansa exhaled.

Only her mom and dad were in attendance from the Stark house. Ned was a knight and Cat was Catwoman.

"Wow," Sansa thought, "that's just weird."

Thirty minutes after their arrival there were still no signs of Petyr Baelish. Sansa was becoming pissy.

"I told you we got here to early. Now open up." Sansa followed her instructions.

"What did you just give me?" Sansa yelled.

"Some help. You're too uptight about tonight. As if the whole world hangs in its balance. I gave you two hits of ex to mellow you out."

Shaking her head at her friend, she snapped, "I hope you know you just fucked this up for me!"

Escaping to the bathroom she attempted to retch up the tablets but had no success. While in the bathroom, Sansa began to zone.

"I've got to find him. My night may be ruined but I can still catch him for a moment."

Upon exiting, a priest caught hold of her arm.

"Margaery explained everything. I've been waiting here for you. I was beginning to get worried."

"Petyr," she breathed.

He smiled and took her hand. She had never called him by his name before; it was exciting.

"Let's get a drink."

Drink was flowing freely by this time. He ordered Gin and got Sansa a coke.

She returned him an odd look.

"Sansa, you're already impaired. I'll take care of you. Anyways," he added in her ear," you're no good to me passed out."

"He may be dressed as a priest," she thought, "but he has the devil in his eyes." Her knees almost buckled.

Her extacy was taking effect. They exchanged long glances at each other and were touching more as they spoke.

From the other room came mysterious music. Petyr could see Sansa trying to figure it out and offered, "Bauhaus."

She drew a blank.

"Bauhaus, Bela Lugosi's Dead." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter, let's go dance," he led her by her waist onto the dance floor.

"Ethereal, the music," she said more to herself that anyone else.

Drums beat; the bass line pulled the rest along and then the words:

_White on white translucent black capes, Back on the back, Bela Lugosi's Dead, The bats have left the bell tower, The victims have been bled, Red Velvet lines the black box, Bela Lugosi's dead_

As she was listening, Petyr began moving his hands over her body. Noticing she was moving too she pressed her hand against the small of his back to pull him closer. One leg slipped inside his to grant even more access. His hand was in her hair as she lowered herself to his thigh.

They began to pulse together to the rhythms. Sansa was now grinding his leg. Licking the nape of her neck he slid his hand to her ass. She didn't stop him. Kneeding it underneath her flimsy white skirt was only building his desire.

"It so dark in here; we should be okay," apprising the situation Petyr continued.

"Sansa, look into my eyes," he cooed.

Locking into his gaze, Sansa became wet.

Breathing into her ear he said," I can't do what I want with you tonight, but we can still have some fun."

Feeling the effects of the drug, the music, him had awakened every cell in her body.

"Kiss me Petyr," she pleaded.

Leaning forward she gently tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. Shaking his head no, he stopped her. Her protestation was forming on her lips but quickly faded when she felt his hand move to the front of her white cheeky briefs. She gasped and threw her head back. Petyr was rubbing his fingers through her pubic hair and down to her clit.

_The virginal brides file past his tomb, Strewn with the time's dead Flowers, Bereft in deathly bloom, Alone in a darkened room, The Count_

Working with just one finger, he started making tiny circles on the tender flesh. As he watched her every hitch and move, he removed his finger and brought it to his mouth. Swiping it with his tongue he placed it back in Sansa's panties.

She was awestruck.

Applying more pressure sent his partners pelvis rocking. Holding her tighter, sent shivers through them both, it was delicious.

"Breathe Sansa," he reminded her as he nibbled her earlobe.

Grinding faster, Sansa dug her fingernails into the flesh of his arm.

_Bela Lugosi's dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_

"I feel dizzy. Oh…Oh…Yes…Oh shit Petyr…YES."

Watching her come undone on his leg was enough to push him over the edge and he came inside his trousers.

"Don't we make a fine pair," he kissed her forehead," a fallen angel and a dirty priest."

Sansa fell limp into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa woke up in her bedroom the next morning and felt…fantastic. She began stretching and noticed Margaery propped up reading _Marie Claire_ in the space next to her.

"Heellllo," Margaery elongated giving her a very sly look.

Sansa smiled, "How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" her friend inquired.

Biting her bottom lip she responded," Dancing with Petyr."

"So you have no recollection of World War III?"

Confused Sansa pressed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Sansa," she exhaled," you started quite a bit of trouble last night."

Expecting an explanation, Sansa remained quiet.

"After your little floor show, you passed out in Petyr's arms. He was attempting to remove you from the dance floor when your mother appeared."

"My mother?" Sansa was a bit startled.

"She's here by the way, waiting to talk to you. She was the one that brought you home last night."

Margaery continued, "She was hysterical; trying to pull you two apart and screaming, 'This is how you come back into my life, with her? She's the one you want now?' It was crazy. She even tried to scratch him."

Disbelief washed over her. Never in her life had she heard her mother act this way.

"So I guess she saw us," Sansa guessed.

"Everyone saw you," informed Margaery.

The girls were now lying face to face and Margaery was playing with Sansa's hair.

"Well why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you? I couldn't take my eyes off of you. No one could."

Sansa didn't seem to understand.

"You and Petyr were mesmerizing," she began," it was like nothing I'd seen before. The way you both were moving to that music, completely lost in one another. Your little halo bouncing as he brought you closer and closer to bliss. It was like watching fireworks, erotic fireworks."

Grinning ear to ear Sansa confided, "I came on his leg."

"Ah," Margaery gasped.

"He's amazing."

"I bet he's a great kisser. He looks like he would be."

"Wouldn't know, he said I was too impaired, and that he couldn't do all he had wanted to do with me."

"So, he wouldn't kiss you," Margaery questioned," but he let you come on his leg?"

Sansa only nodded.

"Wow," was all her roommate could manage.

"Roll over," Margaery instructed," he's already sent you a gift." She indicated that there was something awaiting Sansa on her dresser.

It was a crystal vase tied with a black ribbon. It contained a dozen roses; 6 white, and 6 black.

"Open the note," prodded Margery, "I've been dying to know what it says."

Sansa read to herself.

_To my bright angel, you have resurrected me. Petyr_

Her breath hitched. Wordlessly, she passed it to her friend.

After reading it Margaery said, "No one in my entire life has ever said anything like that to me."

Both girls sat reflectively gazing at the flowers.

Moments later Sansa whispered, "Where is he?"

"Petyr Baelish better be damn glad he's made a lot of important people lots of money or they would have run him out of town."

This displeased Sansa and she pouted her lips.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he realized after a few moments of dealing with your mother he better concede or …" Margaery trailed off.

"Or what?" Sansa pressed.

"Or else things were going to turn violent and other people could be hurt."

"Oh," Sansa didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Before he left, he told me that he would call on you this evening so don't fret Sansa. He wasn't scared away." Margaery was happy for her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Girls," Cat snapped, "I hear voices. Is my daughter finally awake?"

"Oh Jesus," Sansa put her head in her hand.

Checking to make sure she was decent she noticed she was wearing pajamas. "Margaery, where is my costume?"

"That is a conversation for another time," she offered.

Forcing her way in, Cat glared at the roses and spoke,"Margaery, leave us." Handing the girl a 100 dollar bill she continued, "Go do something."

Quietly Margaery whispered, "Good Luck," into Sansa's ear and exited the room.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," Cat was pacing," disgracing the Starks and carrying on like a common whore; his whore."

Still sitting in bed, Sansa stared down at her hands.

Raising her voice more, "I warned you to say away from him."

"No," Sansa defended, "you told me to be careful. There's a difference."

"He. Is. Dangerous. You don't know him!" Seething she got in Sansa's face. "He ruins people!"

Bravely, Sansa spit," I think you should go."

"You better watch out little girl. I'll take you back to Boston quicker than you can blink."

No one moved or spoke. A line was being drawn between them.

_BUZZ BUZZ_ they still didn't move _BUZZ BUZZ_.

"For God's sake, go answer the door!" Cat screamed.

Sansa moved quickly past her mother and began repeating to herself, "Not Petyr, not now."

Opening the door she saw Ned. He hugged her and said, "I'm here to pick up your mother. Are you okay?"

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief.

"A word please," he directed her to the kitchen. "Now that you're older Sansa you need to understand there are things you do in public and things you do in private."

"Dad," she interrupted.

He held his hand up and continued," I understand we were at a party and people get caught up in the moment but you can't do that again. You're young and still learning, but Mr. Baelish knows better and should have stopped it."

"Yes sir." It was coming at her from all sides today.

"Let's go," Cat had appeared from down the hall.

A curt goodbye ensued.

"What a morning," Sansa said out load," I'm going back to bed."

Awake and showered, she found Margaery in the study. Photoshop was Margaery's guilty pleasure and she was busy inserting herself into pictures with David Beckham.

"Beckham?" Sansa was curious.

"It's the tattoos," she offered a simple explanation.

Spinning in an office chair she asked, "So where is my costume?"

"On the roof, in the fire pit," Gaging Sansa's reaction she went on, "I arrived home after you. After seeing your little display Joffrey was really turned on so I let me drag me into the Lannister's garden and fuck me silly."

"EWW," involuntary slipped from Sansa's throat.

"To each his own dear. Anyway, when I got back you were passed out like a sleeping baby. I was walking to my bathroom and heard a noise. I followed it to the roof and saw your mom."

Hanging on every word, Sansa asked "What was she doing?"

"She was holding a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. I was scared. She was laughing and muttering to herself. I was too far away to understand what she was saying and then I noticed she was burning your costume. "

"We fought this morning."

"I figured you would. That's why she wanted me gone, so I wouldn't hear."

"She threatened to send me home," Sansa's voice was thick with worry.

"Parents always say that but rarely do. It will all calm down in a few days. Give it time."

Speaking of time, Sansa wondered where Petyr was. It was nearly 6pm and she though he should be there by now. Thinking about him as she got ready, she had chosen a blush colored sleeveless turtleneck and winter white skinny jeans. Clasping the bracelet that had become home for her black bird charm she felt confident he would appreciate her effort.

An hour later the door rang, _BUZZ BUZZ. _Unlike earlier in the day Sansa dashed towards it. On the other side was Petyr Baelish.

With a smile on his face he greeted, "We certainly know how to make an impression." He was smirking and Sansa found it glorious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in," Sansa instructed Petyr.

He brushed his lips on her cheek as he glided past; a bottle of red wine in his hand.

Sansa noticed everything about him. He wore a black buttoned down Brooks Brother's shirt un- tucked, black trousers that hung perfectly on his hips, and black Cole Haan loafers. Accenting this was a heavy silver bracelet and he had changed his regular hoop earring to a diamond stud; just that small change, made his eyes sparkle brighter.

Once inside, he took her hand and pulled her close. Planting soft quick kisses along her jawline he trailed down to the top of her turtleneck. Nuzzling in the nape of her neck he spoke, "It is torture being away from you." Raising his head he stared into her eyes and then released her.

Disappointment was evident in Sansa's expression. He noticed.

"We need to talk. If this thing between us is going to have any chance of success there are things you need to know."

Although this is not the way Sansa had envisioned this night, her interest was piqued.

"Come," he said guiding her to the kitchen, "I brought libation."

As Petyr was making his way around her kitchen looking for glasses and a corkscrew she just watched. He was so graceful in his movements, smooth. As he was extracting the cork, she had a vision of ripping off each and every button on his shirt with her teeth. As he passed her a glass she muttered, "Looks delicious."

For a moment he stood there taking her in and responded, "It most certainly does."

They made their way to the Living Room. Black couches were on both sides of the glass and stainless steel coffee table. The one on the right afforded a night view of the river and that was where Petyr chose to sit. Barefooted, Sansa crossed her legs Indian style and sat facing him; her knees touching the outside of his leg. As he slipped off his shoes Sansa began laughing.

"What on earth are on your feet?" she could barely breathe now.

Looking down Petyr smiled. He was wearing black socks that had been embroidered with cartoon penguins wearing red bow ties.

Shrugging he simply put, "They amuse me."

Caught up in this moment of levity Sansa threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and held her back, "Not yet Sansa."

Upset she withdrew, "Why do you keep rejecting me?"

"The last thing I want is to reject you. If fact, you may choose to turn me away. That's why we need to talk. There are things in my past that require clarification. Things you may choose not to accept."

For the first time since meeting Petyr Baelish, Sansa heard worry reflected in his voice.

After returning Sansa to her initial position on the couch he asked, "Has your mother ever mentioned me?"

"Just once, after I told her you were my professor. She said you went to high school together, that you loved her and my aunt loved you and that Brandon stabbed you in Vegas when you tried to leave with her."

Petyr sat processing these things for a moment.

"Well, that would be her recollection," softly kissing Sansa's hand he continued, "you will learn with age that every story has about 8 sides. This is mine."

Sansa wanted to stop him she didn't want to hear about his past. She was only interested in his future. Yet, she felt this was important to him and stayed silent.

"Growing up I had nothing. My father drank and was…unkind to me. When I received my scholarship it was like a revelation. Since I was so low-income and considered at risk the school provided me with lodgings. I was so happy; I was finally away from him."

He seemed enveloped in a shell of sadness and Sansa's heart broke.

"I was a good student and this made me popular. For extra money I would tutor others and I sometimes work odd-jobs around the mansions in the area. That is how I came to meet the Tully girls. I had seen them in school but it wasn't until I began grooming their lawn that I came to know them better."

He paused, unsure how to proceed and then oozed out, "Your mother and I had a relationship; an unhealthy sexual relationship."

Sansa felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"At first she treated me like a little brother. She doted on me, did special things for me, drug me in. I then became her father confessor. She confided everything to me about her life, who she liked, who she hated what her dreams were. I was in awe of her. I couldn't believe that his beautiful girl would entrust me with her deepest and darkest secrets. "

Reaching forward, he sought his wine glass, picked it up and drank deeply. Sansa remained frozen.

"Finally, it reached the tipping point at a party one weekend. You wouldn't believe it now, but at one point your mother desperately desired Roose Bolton. He however did not return her affection. After being rejected for the umpteenth time she came and found me. She took me by my wrist into a pantry. Leaning close she whispered,'Petyr I want to give you something.' Then she dropped to her knees and sucked me off. "

Sansa's head was beginning to hurt she was having a hard time processing the image of this event her mind had just created.

"No one had ever done that before and for it to be her, the girl that shared her soul with me, of course I fell in love. But then a pattern developed. She would tease me, and then hit on others and when that didn't pan out she would come back to me. It wasn't long before I realized she was using me. Shall I go on?"

With anger behind her eyes Sansa nodded yes.

"I knew she didn't love me, but I was a teenage boy, and they make stupid mistakes. So I allowed her to play her games with me. Then I did something very cruel. Whenever your mother would reject me I would direct my attention to your Aunt Lysa. I would go on long walks with her and steal kisses just to strike back at Cat. "

With his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands he blurted, "Everything was so fucked up."

Wanting to comfort him but afraid of another rejection Sansa just sipped her wine.

"By this time, you mother had shifted her attention to Jamie Lannister. They had messed around a few times and Cat really liked him. Well, your mother and aunt decided to throw a party, a real rager. I was sitting on the veranda smoking a joint with Lysa and she asked to refill my drink, whiskey and coke. What I didn't know was that she had poured half a bottle of liquid codeine into it. I just thought she poured the whiskey heavy. I started feeling sick and she took me to Cat's room to lie down."

Standing up, he walked over to the window. His back was to Sansa but she could see his face reflected in the glass.

"At some point in the evening, Cat had caught Jamie with someone else, she never said who, and came looking for me. By that time I was hallucinating. Lysa was on the bed above me and she kept telling me to call her Cat. At first I resisted, but eventually the codeine took over and I didn't have a good grasp on reality. She fucked me. She pretended to be your mother and she fucked me."

Silence.

Turning to face Sansa he confided, "That was my first time."

Pain, confusion and hurt were pouring from him and if he was morning the boy he used to be.

"I didn't understand the full extent of things until the next morning. When I awoke, Lysa and I were naked, still in Cat's bed. I pried her off me and went downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs Cat attacked me and threw me out. I didn't go back to their house and avoided them at school."

Picking up their empty wine glasses he said, "I need to take a break," and went for refills.

After several minutes he returned.

"What happened in Las Vegas?" It was the first question she had asked him this entire time.

"Long story short, Cat and Brandon came to Vegas to celebrate her graduation. We ran into each other outside Caesar's Palace, where I was employed, and Cat requested we have drinks. A few hours into the evening, Brandon excused himself to use the restroom and we were alone. She grabbed my hand, and starting telling me how unhappy she was and that she didn't know what to do anymore. Brandon saw this, and assuming it was my doing, he stabbed me."

"That bastard," thought Sansa.

"They left me there. They ran out and left me bleeding. Once again she was using me, but I almost died that time. So rest assured Sansa, the ONLY feeling I have left for your mother is contempt."

He sat next to her on the couch and took her hands in his, "Do you want me to go?"

She just sat there.

"OK," he whispered and rose to leave.

Petyr had almost reached the front door before Sansa pursued him. She pushed her way past him and blocked the door. He gently attempted to move her, but she held fast. Sticking her finger in his face she yelled, "Petyr Baelish, what you did before I was born is inconsequential to me. I am your future and you are mine. THAT is all that matters!"

Their lips collided, ramming into each other with urgency. This moment had been delayed for months and now they were pouring themselves into each other; he with want and desire, her with the same but also a need to take away his pain. To separate him from that used boy he once was and baptize him as hers.

By the time their tongues found one another's tears were rolling down Sansa's cheeks and Petyr was shaking. She broke fee to breathe, pushing him free slightly she panted,"Petyr, be with me." She lowered her head to his chest and popped off the first button just like she had fantasized doing hours before. After two more buttons, he collapsed to the floor taking her with him.

Madness radiated from his eyes, "Touch it Sansa," he growled and roughly placed her hand on the diamond hard bulge in his pants. She eagerly obliged. Locking into his eyes she began to stroke him slowly enjoying the small pleasurable moans he was making.

Still on the hardwood floor in front of the door, he began removing her top. As he lifted it up he leaned forward to plant kisses in the spots her top had been. Inch by inch, he moved up her body lifting and kissing. When it finally was over her head, he stared at her, "So beautiful," was all he could manage.

"I want to see you too," was her response. With a devilish smile he rose to his knees. With 3 buttons already gone off his shirt he only had to undo 2 more. He took his time, toying with her, and when he did get to the bottom he threw off his shirt in one swift movement.

Sansa released a very primal sound. Petyr beckoned for her to come nearer. Wrapping her in his arms, he unclipped her bra. As if fell to the floor, Sansa pressed her breasts into his chest hair. Brushing her hair away from her neck, Petyr leaned again and kissed her shoulder blade.

"His scar," she remembered. Scooting backwards on the floor she ran her hand from his face, down his neck, through the hair, and allowed it to rest on the pink incision. There was uncertainty in his eyes; he was wary. Gently, she ran one nail across it. Suddenly, so that he couldn't stop her, Sansa plopped down on her ass and touched his mark with her tongue. Pressing flat and moving slowly she was able to feel the rise of it; how it slightly stuck out from the skin surrounding it.

"Sansa, sweet," his voices lower that she had ever heard it, "you're starting something you won't be able to stop."

Gazing up at him through her red lashes she replied, "I don't want it stop."

Everything happened so fast, he was dragging her over the hardwood to the living room by the leg of her jeans. Desperate need had taken hold of them both and a frenzy to undress ensued. Locked together by arms and lips they fell first on the couch. Finding this too limiting, they moved to the floor.

"Sansa. Are. You. Sure." His breath too ragged to form a sentence.

"Please," she purred.

Positioning Sansa on her back he keeled in front of her, worshiping her with his eyes. She reached out for him. Taking the hint, Petyr scaled up her body. He pushed a finger inside her to check her readiness. Her sex was throbbing and wet. Making circles around her nipple with his tongue sent his partners hips rocking.

"Petyr please," she begged.

Not being able to take anymore, he relented. Directing his penis towards her folds he rubbed himself all over her. Without warning, he thrust himself inside her.

Sansa screamed. Tears sprung from her eyes. Time stood still. Pain was swirling from deep inside her.

"Here," he offered her his chest and she bit him hard right below his nipple. Arching his back he cried out,"Fuck yes."

He stayed still until he saw Sansa's eyes becoming clear again. Slowly, he pulled out half-way and slower still rocked forward. Repeating this several times she began to respond. It wasn't hurting anymore. Pressure was building as friction increased inside her vagina. Wrapping her legs around his back allowed him to push further.

Petyr was kissing her hard. She could feel sweat forming down his spine. Stroking her hair, he cried out, "Come for me Sansa."

Underneath him with her body rolling in response to his she answered his cry:

"Yes Petyr…Yes… Oh fucking god…Yes!"

With toes curled and nipples pointed at the ceiling she lost herself. He offered two more hard thrusts and came deep inside her bellowing his own release.

It was awhile before they came back to themselves. Petyr was the one laying on his back now and Sansa was on her side with her arm draped over his chest. She noticed an upturned wine glass and a red mess on their white carpet.

Pointing it out to Petyr she joked," I wonder if that's from the wine…"

"Or your virginity," he concluded smirking.

Sansa rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

Raising them both into a seated position, Petyr placed his hand on her cheek. "That was the best moment of my entire life. Thank you."

"Mine too," Sansa agreed.

Through pain, and confusion; obstacles and naysayers they had found each other. The world lay at their feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa awoke to Petyr planting kisses down her spine. They had moved from the living room to Sansa's bedroom 2 days ago and had only emerged to shower and eat. Sansa had never felt so happy and didn't mind that Petyr had implemented a no clothes policy while in her room. She enjoyed looking at him.

"Do you run?" she questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your body, it's so tight and well defined. I'm sure you'd have to work out."

Petyr was pleased with Sansa's observation and laughed. Sansa loved making him laugh, and moan, and shutter at her touch. It empowered her to have the tiniest bit of control over this beautiful man.

"I stay busy, so I don't need to run, but I do lift weights," he began flexing his biceps to show off his efforts. They were laughing.

Suddenly he grabbed both of Sansa's wrists and restrained them above her head. With a devilish look in his eye he licked her from her elbow to wrist. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this, but it felt good so she let him continue. Next he licked her armpit and slowly made his way to her elbow. This affected her more.

"Get a scarf," was all he instructed.

Sansa rose and began rifling through her dresser drawers. Finding one of green silk, she joined him back in bed.

As he was tying her hands together and then to the bedframe he began telling her his plan,"Sansa sweet, I have work I have to do today. However, I can't bear to tear myself away from you so," he paused to run his eyes over her body, "you're going to help me."

"What can I do?" she had no idea where he was going with this.

"You'll see," the mystery in his eyes made him all the more attractive.

They could hear someone outside the door, listening.

"Roz, have you brought my things?" Petyr yelled to the other side of the door.

"Yes," she answered back, "I'll leave them out here."

"No, I don't want my laptops in the hallway. I'll be right out."

Petyr rose and found a discarded towel to wrap around his waist. Before he left the room he spun back to Sansa and licked the arch of her foot. Sansa felt the sensation elsewhere.

Through the door she could only hear muffled conversation; nothing heated, just business. Sansa longed for his return.

"Roz likes what you've done to my chest," he boldly stated pointing to the mark she had left when she bit him.

"I have something for you," he proudly displayed a box from Tarth jewelers.

"How can I open it, my hands are tied," she playfully quipped.

"Allow me," and with that he revealed a pair of emerald cut blue topaz earrings. Sansa estimated them to be at least 2 carats.

"Petyr their beautiful!"

"They match your eyes."

Her former Professor dropped his towel and mounted her chest. His penis just inches from her mouth. Carefully, he took each earring from its box and placed them in her ears himself. He took great pleasure in this simple act. He loved presenting her with baubles. It turned him on to see his presents press against her flesh.

He sighed and commented, "Perfection."

With heated eyes she licked her upper lip slowly with her tongue and said, "I want to kiss it."

"You naughty girl, we have work to do."

Quickly, before he could rise, Sansa lifted her knee to force him back towards her. This disrupted his balance just enough that he fell slightly forward allowing her to place a quick kiss on his tip.

"Aww," he exhaled and pushed himself into her range.

Licking a full circle around her mouth to ensure moisture she widened her jaw to allow him entrance. Petyr eased in her direction being careful not to be too aggressive; they had not done this before and he didn't want to scare her. Her tongue found his knob and she began to tease him, licking then retreating over and over again. Enjoying the feel of him, the hardened veins under the velvety skin she wanted to make this last. She really had no idea what she was doing, but she liked that her mouth was stuffed full with his cock. It made her feel brave.

"You're teeth Sansa," he breathed, "use them."

At his request, she bared her pearly whites and grazed them up and down his shaft following them with her tongue. Sansa wished she could grab his wonderfully toned ass but the restraints would not allow her to move that far. Jerking suddenly, he withdrew his dick and replaced it with his mouth. His kiss was hot and jaggy.

He was stroking himself as he said, "You wicked thing, you're so good at everything."

"So let me finish," she taunted.

"No," he quickly replied and climbed off of her. Massaging his length twice more he exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm down. He then dropped to the floor and cranked out a set of push-ups. Baffled by his behavior Sansa gave him a quizzical look.

"There is nothing more that I want right now than to come all over your beautiful breasts, however, there is work to do. There are things that you must know. It's important."

Petyr was very serious. Still naked and only slightly hard, he retrieved the two laptops that Roz had delivered and brought them to bed.

"Why would I use two computers?" he asked Sansa.

After thinking a moment she responded, "One is for work and the other for pleasure."

"No, but a good guess,"Sansa was disappointed she had not guessed correctly. "One is for legitimate business practices, like my University job and my published works, and the other for, "he paused, "questionable transactions."

Sansa wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. She always knew he had more money than a Professor should but wasn't sure she wanted to know the dirty details.

Kissing her next to her navel he confessed, "I don't want to lie to you. It would damage things between us."

Sansa allowed him to continue partly because of her arousal and partly because of the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay," she accepted and he settled down next to her.

He was typing while he spoke," Long ago, when I was still in Vegas, I met a very powerful German family, the Targaryens."

Still tied up, Sansa was forcing herself to listen. Today she was not interested in story time.

"I was a concierge for the high-roller clients at Caesar's Palace."

"Wait," she interjected, "I thought you dealt cards?"

Kissing her shoulder he clarified, "only for a month or two. I moved to concierge services because I would have more direct access to those players that mattered."

"So he's always been clever," she thought to herself.

"My job was to procure things for people and in a city like Las Vegas; I was there to fulfill people's fantasies. People travel there for many different reasons; sex, money, drugs. I prided myself on being able to find anything for anyone. I was very good at what I did, and made many important contacts."

"So basically,"Sansa observed, "you were a casino pimp."

"Yes Sansa," laughing loudly, "I was a casino pimp."

He loved her simplification of things.

"Anyway, I helped the Targaryens out of a very tricky situation and they appreciated my discretion. They in turn, paid for my graduate school."

"Just for one favor?"

"It was a very big favor," he stressed.

Margaery knocked on the door,"Petyr, you have a delivery."

With a cunning smile he fled the bed and bounded to the door. Barely cracking it, so he didn't have to get dressed, he accepted another Tarth box from her roommate. He proudly displayed a blue topaz and diamond ankle bracelet. Sansa noticed a theme developing and gladly accepted the pretty stones. He was covering her head to toe in presents.

Out of the blue he stated," You're an Art History major correct?"

She nodded still admiring the sparkles around her ankle.

"Good, you will be able to maintain business connections in Paris, Florence, and Barcelona while I'm in Eastern Europe."

He was already planning a future for them as a team. Sansa realized in that moment how important she was to him.

"And you need to learn Russian," he trailed off his sentence as he ran his fingers down her breastbone to the fiery patch of red hair below her stomach.

Just then he received an email notification.

"Oh fuck," he exclaimed," I have to leave the day after tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week."

"Take me with you," she murmured.

"I can't darling. You need much more preparation before you can join me and I don't want Ned Stark's security team tailing me because I absconded with his daughter."

Since receiving the email, Petyr no longer wanted to discuss important things. He wanted to have Sansa in as many ways as possible before his departure.

"Get on your knees," he ordered.

Sansa, still wrapped in silk, maneuvered herself to comply. Anticipating the feeling of his cock, she was surprised when it was the soft pleasure of his tongue.

"Oh," was her response.

Petyr took his time, licking and sucking her slick flesh. When she was close to her release he stopped and climbed underneath her to let her sit on his face. Sansa found it felt even better. In between soft spanks and gentle caresses to her ass, he would reach skyward and twist her nipples.

Petyr relished the thought that Sansa could smother him with her lily white thighs. As he fucked her with his tongue he buried his eyes in her mound feeling her hair tickle his eyelids. He rolled her newest present between his fingertips. She was his beautiful bejeweled queen and in this moment he only lived to give her pleasure.

As Sansa was rolling her clit across his nose, the door opened.

It took a moment before Petyr realized something was amiss. He heard a soft noise, Sansa's weight shifted and then she screamed.

"Joffrey NO!"

Petyr could not remove her fast enough and received a blow to his ribs. Quickly, but gently he shifted her up and toward the head of the bed. Joffrey landed another lucky punch to his jaw as he rose; once upright Petyr took command of the situation easily restraining the youth against the floor with his knee.

"Fuck you both," he seethed, "this is disgusting Sansa how could you fuck him and not me!"

"Get out," Sansa was screaming. She was fuming and her breasts were heaving. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide herself with her legs.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Glowering down at the crazed boy, Petyr rubbed his hand through his facial hair still wet with Sansa's juices and held it up for inspection.

"This is all you will ever get of her," he announced with authority and wiped the hand all over Joffrey's face.

The room went still.

Footsteps thudded down the hall and Margaery came through the doorway. She pushed Petyr to the side and collected a stunned Joffrey.

He flew to Sansa. Untying her he gathered her quivering frame into his arms.

Kissing his chest as he smoothed her hair her she shared, "Oh god Petyr what have you done?"

Trying to sooth her he responded, "I was protecting you."

"I'm worried Petyr. Joffrey won't just let that go."

"I know my sweet," he whispered.

Both knew that his actions had been warranted but both also knew there would be hell to pay.


End file.
